Mirror Game ǝɯɐפ ɹoɹɹᴉW
by TOKYOai
Summary: Fighting off a deadly race of computer viruses to save a version of himself living in a parallel universe isn't how Len predicted his Spring to end. Yet, somehow, it's exactly how it has. With friends from other worlds, some other versions of people he already knows, Len finds himself fighting the weirdest viruses known to man - all in the name of survival. Swearing/sexual themes.


**A/N: Hey yes hello once again I am starting a new story instead of updating |D**

**Anywho, I got a sudden blast of inspiration for this story. So enjoy~ I'm taking requests for pairings within this story, as usual.**

::::::

_It was freezing, below temperatures to be safe outside in, as the young girl made her way up to the stairs of the small house her limbs shaking. Despite wearing a parka, sweater and turtleneck, she could still feel the skin on her arms and shoulders prickling with goosebumps. Chills blew down her neck as her blonde hair fell forth over her shoulder, snow flakes kissing the roots of her locks._

_"Miku, I'm begging you. Open the door," She whispered, her knuckles resting on the door, shivering too hard to muster the strength to knock. She had only seventy-eight hours left - it wasn't enough. She'd never find him in time. _

_Pressing her lips together to try and stop them from glazing over in ice, her cerulean eyes fell upwards at the dark sky. At least, she assumed it was dark. She couldn't tell from the masses of white falling from the clouds above. With snow flakes clinging to her eyelashes, her gaze fell back on the opening door. In the doorway stood a slightly older girl, eighteen perhaps, with long teal hair falling down her shoulders and back. Purple eyes started into cerulean eyes._

_"How much time?" _

_"Seventy-eight hours," Came the shaking reply, from stammering, blue-ish lips, "I-I don't think I can do this, Miku."_

_"You have to," She sighed, stepping back into the house and letting her freezing friend in. The living room was spacious and warm, thanks to the lit fireplace. There were three couches scattered around the living room, old, weary pictures sitting on the mantle piece. Coughing signalled they weren't the only people inside the two-room house - lying on the couch was a girl with matted, purple hair and closed eyes. She was weaker than the day before._

_"You chose the wrong person," The blonde girl said, looking up at Miku. Her eyes were wet - from melted snow flakes, and threatening tears. Seventy-eight hours wasn't enough time to achieve something she hadn't succeeded in doing for five years. No way. Maybe, if she had a clue before now, she'd think it was possible. _

_"There was no-one else to choose, Rin," Miku said gently, hands brushing the snow off her friends shoulders, "Rion's too sick. Hio's dying. Gumi and Aria already left. There's absolutely no-one else who can do this."_

_"You could," Rin said, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay, "Y-You'd be better suited for it. You would've already found someone-!"_

_"Rin," Miku sighed, looking to the floor below them, "You know I don't have any mirror lives that I can contact. We've already established this-"_

_"But who says that I do?!" Rin stammered, a sob breaking through her lips, "W-Who says I have even the slightest hope of ressurrecting this God-forsaken world?! E-Even if I have a mirror life, who's to say th-they'll do it?! Who's to say they're n-not disabled?!"_

_"We don't know, Rin," Miku said, offering her mentally unstable friend a reassuring smile, "But we have to keep trying. Come on - let's boot up the machine." _

_Tightening her hands into fists to stop herself from shaking any more violently, Rin followed her friend out of the living room, in the back room. It was home to a wheezing, teenage boy, who lay on a matt. His blonde hair fell over red eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. The Virus had effected almost everyone - so far, Rin and Miku were the only people Rin knew of that had avoided catching it. For some reason, some people did, others didn't. _

_Sitting in the corner was a crate full of food reserves - bread, canned food, salted meat, sugary drinks - and next to it was a high-tech looking chair. Wires with suction-cap like ends lay over the arm rests, small needles sticking out of the shoulder rest. The pitch-black visor lay on the leathery seat, awaiting usage. _

_Power cables ran from the back of the chair to a manual generator, that was mildly warm. It was powered through excersize bikes, solar, or water, depending on what was available. _

_Rin inhaled deeply, sharply, as her eyes fell on the chair. This was her last chance to get in touch with her mirror self. Her last chance to save her friends, family and love. Picking up the visor she sat down, leaning forward as she pulled off her sweater, parka and turtleneck, resting against the chair in her singlet. The needles gently pushed into her shoulders, a burning liquid running through her veins. She shuddered - it hurt, no matter how many times she did this._

_Resting her arms on the arm rests, the suction-capped wires were attached to her chest, wrists and forehead, measuring her heartbeat, pulse and brain waves. _

_"I'm not pulling you out this time," Miku said gently. Wide, cerulean eyes studied hers._

_"W-Why-?" Rin asked, swallowing hard, "Can't you pull me out an hour before 'it'? L-Let me say goodbye-"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence, a sob cutting her off. Her eyes fell on the boy in the corner - Hio. Her best friend and cousin. Him falling ill proved it wasn't genetics that protected her. _

_"No," Miku shook her head, "The longer I keep you in, the better chance we have. And this is the last try."_

_Tears spilled over her eyelids, sniffling as she tried to force the memories of normal times with her cousin out of her mind. It didn't matter that they spent every day together since they were five. It didn't matter that he saved her life. It didn't matter that he shared his food portions with her. None of that mattered right now._

_All that mattered was that she save him. _

_Black covered her eyes as the visor slipped on, small, green words appearing._

_"Detecting past lives." _

_She sighed, blinking as she stared at the words. Time and time again, she'd stared at these words for hours on end to no avail. Milky Way. That was the system she was up to. After flicking through universes, over and over, she'd finally gotten to the neighbouring one. _

_Saturn._

_Nothing. No signs of life._

_Jupiter._

_"Miku, what if there's nothing-"_

_Mars._

_"You have to believe, Rin."_

_Earth._

_"Result found - Kagamine Len." _

_Rin stared at the screen, her eyes wide. She found one? On Earth - one of the most primitive planets existing-? She couldn't believe it; it really was a miracle. _

_More burning liquid pushed into her shoulders, causing her to yelp in pain. The heat soared down her back, ripping apart her nerves. Her hands were the first to go numb, then her feet, ankles, knees - it spread up like a bushfire burning up a paddock. By the time her chest went numb, it was beginning to hurt. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating under the smoke of fire. She began feeling dizzy, her vision fading as it touched her eyes. _

_"Good luck, Rin," Miku's voice called through the spinning darkness that was enveloping Rin's head._

_And then everything went black._

::::::

Pain rocketed through the teenage boy's head as the basketball bounced off the ground, slamming into the side of his skull. He cursed as he fell to his knees, hands scarring on the rocky asphalt. He stared at it - it was spray-painted green. Apparently, the teachers through if they painted it, people wouldn't realise it wasn't a _real _tennis court - instead just a cheap replica, made to save money for important things; life a coffee machine for the staff room.

Small hands crawled over his fingers, the heat searing off the back of his neck, exposed from his ponytail falling over his shoulder. Cackling laughter sounded behind him, quite obviously coming from the attacker.

"Can't even take a gentle nudge, huh, Lenny boy?" Came the mocking voice from the third-year. Falling into a sitting position, the boy looked up at his attacker, squinting to shield his eyes from the blaring sun.

"Oh fuck off, Shion," He said bitterly, as he spotted the red-haired jock. Akaito Shion - eldest of the Shion brothers. He was a well-known bully around these parts, and often boasted the rights of owning the nearby BMX track, though it was actually council property. He had a gang, a hot girlfriend, big house, big allowance - and, according to the rumours of the local sluts, a big dick too. So, with everything in his life being big and grand, you'd think he'd just kindly piss off.

Yet, no. He found the biggest amusement from bullying kids almost half his height.

A scoff was the reply, "Are you talking back, eh, Lenny? Also, what did I tell you to call me? I believe it was along the lines of Master?"

Balling up his fists, Len got to his feet, happy that the red-head bully was quite a few steps away from him, and was standing by the goals quite proudly with three girls, or 'birds' as he called them, clinging off of his arms. He wouldn't be harassed if he just left now - Akaito had already had the satisfaction of showing the girls who's boss.

"Whatever," The blonde replied simply, turning and rubbing the back of his head. It stung so much, he'd bet money on having a massive, blue-black bruise on the back of his scalp the next morning. He hissed at a stinging in his palm, turning his wrist to find the long scratch over the palm of his hand had been ripped open thanks to the force of falling, and was now causing blood to drip down his wrist. He'd need to see the school nurse about this.

"Hey, are you okay-?"

Turning, the blonde's bright blue eyes fell onto turquoise ones. His breath hitched in his throat, his cheeks burning as he studied the person standing in front of him. Sixteen, sweet, and single - her teal hair pulled up into a loose, long pony tail, head tilted in curiosity. Miku Hatsune - the most popular girl in school. She was gorgeous, kind and well, sexy as hell, if he was going to be honest. Not only that, but she happily accepted affection from any boy - hugs, cards, presents.

She was easy to woo, if you had the charm. Which happened to be something Len lacked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," He stammered, biting his lip to stop any idiotic comment spilling from his lips. _You have a girlfriend_, he reminded himself mentally, wanting to slap himself for letting his eyes trail down to the hem of Miku's skirt. But god dammit, her legs were great.

She smiled angelically, laughing slightly, "That's good," she stepped forward and peered at his forehead. Len didn't know if she was too thick to see the effects she had on him, or just didn't care.

"There's a small lump," She noted, "It's probably worse on the back, since that's where you got hurt. Can I take a look- Oh goodness! Your hand-," she interrupted herself, grabbing his wrist. He felt his breath hitch again, as he looked away from the gorgeous teen in front of him, who was now inspecting the long cut on his palm.

"I-It's okay, I-I'll go get it checked out," Len promised, the stinging in his palm becoming more prominent now his thoughts were on it. The pain dragged his mind out of the gutter, and his eyes off the girl's cleavage, "Like, right now."

"Oh, yeah, right," Miku said, releasing his palm, "I have biology now, but I could ask Meiko or Luka to go with you."

Despite everything, Len liked the sound of that. Meiko and Luka were seniors - _gorgeous _seniors. Both had massive busts, and Meiko was the tallest girl in school, making for nice legs, and a shorter-than-usual skirt. Still - what the hell would he do in the presence of two women, when he was what - a scrawny teenager with a bleedy hand. They'd pity him, if anything. Miku was too nice to have emotions like pity.

"Nah, it's okay," Len said, keeping his mind on the searing pain in his hand, "I won't get lost."

"If you're sure," Miku sighed, offering a reassuring smile to the blonde, "I'll see you round - Kagamine, right? Len Kagamine?"

"Yeah, that's it. And you're Miku. Miku Hatsune," He smiled, delighted she'd actually bothered to note his name. It was uncharacteristic of anyone gorgeous, talented or kind to remember Len - he was the dorky kid in class that failed to pull up his own body weight during gym class. He got straight As, only had friends outside of school, and attended band practise. Not to mention he played piano. What a girly instrument _that _was.

He basically skipped to the nurse's office, happy with the information he'd found out from Miku today. Even if the rest of the day went badly, surely _this _would remain a highlight for at least the next week. Knocking on the office's door, he waited impatiently, his hand beginning to get worse. The loss of blood was beginning to show just how anaemic he was.

The door opened and there stood the school nurse, Lola. She was in her early thirties, her shoulder-length black hair pinned up to the back of his head, tired brown eyes gazing down at Len as she yawned quietly.

"What is it this time, Kagamine?" She asked, raising as eyebrow as if she expected him to lift up his shirt and expose a massive hole through his middle. Knowing him, it wasn't a completely ridiculous idea. At least twice every week, Len turned up at Lola's door, needing bandages, medicine or a phone call home. He was accident prone, as she said, and his rebellious attitude getting him into fights didn't help his health either.

He held out his palm, "It ripped open," He explained promptly, not really wanting to go into details. Grassing up about the bullies around town never got him in good situations - only in more painful ones. He learned that years ago, when he told his mum about their neighbour, Usee, who was constantly harassing him. Luckily, Usee had been an exchange student, so he wasn't around to make Len regret dobbing for very long.

"Let me guess," Lola said, as she led Len into the office, grabbing some disinfectant from the side of the sink, "You were hanging out on the bleachers, when suddenly, a UFO came down and abducted you," she walked over, squirting some of the disinfectant onto a cloth, pressing it to the cut. Len hissed at the pain, "And you found you'd been abducted by sheep-fish hybrids, who decided to experiment on you. But, instead of letting that happen, you ran and found yourself in the control room. You set a course for earth, landed on the grassy plains of the oval, and found you'd somehow ripped open your scar by landing on a piece of a broken beer bottle?"

Len looked at his hand as she removed the cloth, grabbing some bandages from the cupboard. He grinned lopsidedly, his cerulean eyes gleaming as he played out the story in his head, "Yeah, something like that. Though I'm pretty sure they were dog-fish hybrids."

"Details, details," Lola dismissed it, kneeling down to wrap the bandage around his hand, looping between his thumb and fingers, "But y'know, that's three abductions this year. I think the alien races are interested in you."

"I'm just that fabulous," Len grinned, shaking his hand to get the blood flow back into it as she clipped the bandages closed, releasing his hand.

She snorted, "Something like that."

A loud, chiming bell signalled the end of lunch break, and the beginning of third period. Rolling his eyes, Len got up, stretching. He fished his iPhone out from his pocket, ignoring the large crack across the screen that had been there for almost two years now, and scrolled over to his time table app. Math. Hoo-fucking-ray.

It wasn't that Len didn't _like _maths, he just didn't like the people he shared the class with. Last year, in middle school, he'd been happy to share his maths class with his best friend, Oliver. But, since he skipped a grade and ended up a year early in high school, he'd found he shared it with his second least favourite person - Culnova.

Well, that's what he knew her as anyway. No-one actually knew Cul's real name, and he doubted they'd ever find out. Since day one, she'd introduced herself as 'Culnova' to everyone, and, being an orphan and all, there was no-one that actually knew her birth name to correct it. So, for years, she's been Culnova, Culneca and Cul. Stupid names for a stupid girl, if you asked Len.

Trudging his way to maths as slow as he possibly could, he continued to shake his hand, trying to continue to get the blood flowing. The hallways were desolate, which wasn't unexpected, considering how tiny the school was. With only forty students, it was amazing the school was still open at this point - heck, it was sort of amazing the town in general was open. It was located in pretty much the middle of nowhere, with the only shops being the dollar shop, general store and Starbucks. Because, apparently, even near-ghost towns have Starbucks.

Shocker.

Pushing through the door to math, Len was pleasantly surprised to see Cul absent. It _must _be his lucky day, he decided, taking his usual seat at the front. He wasn't even nearly popular enough to take the middle seats, and nowhere near bad enough to take the back seats. So he ended up in the 'look at this dork' seats at the front - first row, front and centre. He basically had a spot light on him saying 'I'm a nerd'.

Not that he minded - it meant he could be close to his favourite teacher, Hiyama-sensei. Due to the small amount of students, each class consisted of only nine students, and they ran only four classes at a time. Which meant they only needed four teachers. Hiyama-sensei was the logical teacher; he taught science, math and chemistry. All Len's favourites. The creative on was Ann-sensei, who taught art, music and English. P.E, history and biology were taught by Tonio-sensei and Spanish, home ec and drama were taught by Clara-sensei.

Hiyama-sensei was the no-nonsense teacher; he didn't put up with bullying, and he generally took Len's side on things. He admired Len's mathimatical prowess, and showed it through his praise. He also knew the Akaito was a dickhead, and was the teacher that punished him most. Hiyama-sensei also taught part-time at middle school too, and was the father of the class president of the middle school, Yuki. Who also happened to be Oliver's girlfriend, and another of Len's friends.

At exactly five minutes passed the bell ringing, Hiyama-sensei waltzed into class, looking as chipper as a man with his attitude could. He placed his books on his desk, ringing the bell that sat on the corner of the surface to get the class's attention. He cleared his throat, "As you all know, we have a maths test coming up this Wednesday-" the class errupted into groans and excuses, "-so, today, we will be taking revision over the subjects the test will cover, to prepare you. Turn to page 437."

The scraping of chairs pushing out the retrieve their math books echoed throughout the classroom, heavy textbooks slamming into desks as people flipped to the designated page. The lesson dragged on, people groaning in frustration as they racked their brains, and studied their textbooks to answer the questions Hiyama-sensei wrote up on the board. The day passed quickly - math turned into English, which soon faded out into home time. Sweaty, tired kids made their way down the hall - some still managed to have energy, grabbing skateboards and heading down the railing by the stairs at the entrance, riding home, or to the single bus in town.

As the bus headed to the other side of town, Len had no choice but to walk everyday, to and from school. He was driven to school before his mother lost her license from drink-driving, but since those priveledges had disappeared over two years ago, he was used to the long, sweaty walk that he had to journey through every day. Besides, he could pass the middle school on the way, and talk with Oliver, who, being the lovely boy he was, always waited for him.

As his feet hit the pavement, he broke into a steady jog. It was the only physical thing he considered himself roughly good at - running. He liked the feel of air peltering his face, anyway, so it was enjoyable. Yet, he sunk like a stone in water, couldn't throw to save his life, and couldn't lift up his own body weight. So, despite being in good shape, and running everywhere, he wasn't very athletic. He blamed it on bad genetics.

By the time he arrived at the middle school, it was around four. Middle school had ended almost an hour ago, and it had been cleared out of students, except for the smaller than average blonde boy, sitting by the gate, an old Gameboy Colour in his hands as the chirpy sound effects from Pokemon rung out from the hand held.

"Hey," Len greeted, slowing his jog down to a basic walk, his heart pounding in his chest. He leant on his legs, catching his breath as the younger boy scrambled to his feet excitedly, stuffing the Gameboy into his backpack. Cerulean eyes fell on the youthful face of Oliver Davids, an innocent, artistic boy with a love for old games. He had dirty blonde hair, falling as a loose fringe, uncontrollable and wild and golden eyes, one of which was glass, and had been lost due to a kid poking it out with a stick. And that kid just so happened to be Akaito Shion.

"Hey, Len," Oliver greeted in return, grinning happily. The left side of his mouth turned up slightly more, causing dimples to form in his cheeks, "How was school today?"

"It was school," Len said, as the two began walking side by side. Len's shoes were still hot and tight from the jog, "Shion threw a ball at me and I hurt my head, and my hand ripped open again." He explained, showing Oliver his bandage.

Oliver half-laughed, half-sighed as he saw the bandage. He was used to his friend getting injured constantly - it had been a part of him since he was in elementary school. He got into fights, tripped over his own feet and walked into doors on a daily basis. He had more scars than Oliver had freckles - which was saying something.

"Akaito's an asshole," Was Oliver's simple response. He didn't ask if Len was okay, because he knew the answer would be yes. It always was - even when Len was in tears when he broke his leg in fifth grade, he said he was fine.

Len snorted, "Yeah," he agreed, eyes scanning the area, looking for the stray cat that lurked nearby, "On the plus side, Miku paid attention to me today."

"Bet you were perving on her, eh?" Oliver joked, elbowing Len in the ribs gently, his eyes falling in the other direction, also scanning for the cat.

"You'd be insane not to, thank you very much," Len responded, his tone slightly bitter. Finally, he spotted a small, grey streak of pure evil dart across in front of a bush, putting his arm out to hault Oliver, pointing towards the bush, "Satan."

Oliver squinted, trying to see the fluffy grey creature behind the mass of leaves. It didn't take him long, and once he'd seen it, his heart began pounding. He hated cats - had ever since he was a kid and got attacked by his neighbour's devillish feline. The stray cat used to be owned by an old lady in town, who went by the name of Miriam. She had no relatives or friends, as far as anyone knew, and when she passed away, she left her cat.

And, so, the boys had fittingly re-named it Satan. As it hissed and scratched at them every time they passed, even though they always minded their own business.

"Nice kitty..." Oliver taunted gently, side-stepping across the road slowly as he trained his eyes on the cat. Following a few steps behind, Len kept his hands in front of him for protection's sake. He'd gotten the massive scratch on his hand from Satan in the first place, and didn't need any more scratches or bites from the fluff ball of hatred.

When they'd made it half way across the road, Satan jumped from the bush she'd been hiding in, hissing loudly at the two blonde adolescents, her hair sticking on end as she arched her back.

"Shit, shit, go-!" Len yelled, shoving Oliver forward. The two hit the pavement running as the sinner cat jumped over the fence easily - almost like a fluffy ninja - and landed on the ground, chasing after them. They ran, the cat on their heels as they finally made it to the general store, slamming the door open and shut behind them, right into Satan's wet, pink nose.

They fell against the door, huffing and puffing, laughing in the amusement of the cat's desperate and annoyed meows. Leaning on the counter in front of them was the twenty-year-old store clerk, Sonika, who had taken over the business when her father passed away. She looked bored, as usual, and had her thick, black make-up clad on even heavier than usual today.

"Just the two Hershey's?" She assumed, looking down at the boys that were still slumped against the door, chests rising and falling. Len offered a nod in response, getting to his knees and rummaging through his pocket until he found some spare change, exchanging it for the two chocolate bars. He tossed one to his friend.

"Any mail for Lin Kagamine?" He asked, leaning against the counter as Oliver chewed on the chocolate in his hand. Sonika went into the back room, which was also the town's post office. Moments later, she returned with three envelopes and a small parcel. Picking them off the counter, Len tipped fifteen cents for her troubles, and exited out the back of the shop.

"So, what's the news?" Oliver asked, following a few steps behind him, a hand in his pocket.

"Junk mail," Len said dismissively, looking at the catalog for bathroom sinks that had arrived in the mail. He didn't know _why _his mother received weird crap like this. They hadn't even had a "bathroom" for the past five years, so he didn't see why people would try selling her a sink. He dropped it in a bin as they passed by, ripping open the next envelope.

"Ohh, this looks interesting," He said curiously, his eyes scrolling through the writing, "Apparently, mum's accidentally subscribed to yet _another _playboy magazine. Whoop-de-doo," he grinned mischeviously, handing the letter to Oliver.

"Yeah, sure it was her, Len," Oliver rolled his eyes as he read through the details, almost getting some of the chocolatey goodness on the letter, "I'm sure a middle-aged woman would be interested in porn mags. About girls."

"Well, you never know," Len said, pulling out the magazine that was included in the envelope, "Oh, wow. Bikini special. You wanna borrow it?"

"Len, please. Unlike you, I'm _not _a complete pervert, and am only interested in the wonderful babe that is my girlfriend," Oliver huffed dramatically, handing the letter back to Len.

"Yuki's the biggest nerd in middle school, Oliver. She's _always _got a cold, and wears like. Three different types of glasses. Plus, she only ever turns up to school in those boring plaid dresses," Len rolled his eyes, "She's not a 'babe'."

"She is in my eyes," Oliver said, smiling slightly. Len groaned - he was _not _going all lovey-dovey now, was he-?

"And one of your eyes is fake," Len pointed out, shoving the play boy magazine and letter that it came with in his pocket, opening the last envelope.

"And she is the apple of my eye," Oliver retorted, finishing off the Hershey bar, stuffing the wrapper in his pocket.

Len pulled out the last letter, frowning. It was addressed to him. He never got letters - no-one even knew he lived at the same address as Lin Kagamine, except his personal friends. And the address this letter came from was definitely nowhere nearby.

"What is it?" Oliver asked curiously, peering over Len's shoulder at the letter. All it contained was a url, a username and a password. No details of sender, no details of anything else. _Weird_.

"Is that a porn site?" Oliver asked flatly, unamused at the url. Stare Into The Mirror dot com. It didn't sound dirty, but, yes, knowing the sort of things Len was into, it was perfectly plausible for Oliver to be suspicious.

"I... Have no idea," Len said, shaking his head slightly, "I've never been on that website before. Never even heard of it."

He thought hard - there was nothing familiar about the url at all. He'd never seen it advertised on sites, never seen it mentioned in posts - nothing. He folded up the paper and slipped it into his pocket, deciding he'd investigate when he got home.

"Maybe it's a virus?" Oliver asked curiously, earning a shrug from Len in response.

"No idea - and, I guess, there's only one way to find out," Len said, "I'll google it when I get home."

::::::

"I'm home," Came the lame call from the now exhausted Len, as he rocked up at his house at five thirty. Tossing the contents of the mail onto the table, he watched as it slid over the table, looking to the rings of smoke coming from the messy brunette woman on the couch. Silver stained her mousy brown locks, bored, blue eyes glancing up over the edge of the couch as she grunted in reply to her son's announcement.

"Any mail?" She asked, seemingly a lot grumpier than usual. Lin Kagamine wasn't exactly the town's biggest saint - in her youth, she'd been a trouble maker. Attempted arson, stealing from the local petrol station - she'd spent most of her teenage years in juvenile prison. If it wasn't for his grandmother, Len would never have been born in the first place. Lin was lesbian, and had no interest in childbirth. However, his grandmother had convinced her to get a baby anyway, and so became the "mistake" that was Len. Her words, not his.

"Three letters, one parcel," Len explained, "Junk mail, porn mag and a letter for me." Strolling into the kitchen he rocked up onto his toes, pulling open one of the cupboards and rummaging through it until he found a packet of Lay's, knocking a half-eaten bag of stale Cheetos off the shelf in the process. He shrugged at the mess that fell over the floor, knowing his pig of a dog would clean it up eventually.

"Huh," Lin said lamely, stronger smoke wafting through into the kitchen as she exhaled it. Len was used to the smell of smoke by now, and he knew his lungs had probably been damaged beyond repair at this point, so he didn't complain. His mother raised a hand, resting it on the back of the couch, "Let's have a look-see at the porn mag, now."

Len waltzed over, placing the play boy magazine in his mother's hand. She took it, unfolding it, her eyes grazing along the beautiful, tanned bodies of the young girls. Len supposed it was less disgusting for his mother to do this than it would be for his father to, or his teacher. Since she knew she'd never get with a woman again, due to her old age and sagging body. She'd given up on happiness a long time ago.

"Nice," Lin smirked, before waving Len away, "Go spray some walls, or something. I need some me-time. Wi-fi's up if you want to watch porn, or play one of your stupid RPGs."

"Many thanks," Len grinned, before heading upstairs and stretching, waltzing into the study. The house was relatively small, having three rooms on each of the two floors. Kitchen and lounge, toilet, guest room on the first floor. His room, his mum's room and the study on the second. The study was cramped and messy - so it matched the rest of the house. An old PC with the slowest wi-fi connection imaginable sat in the corner - it was the sort of PC that made dying noises and smelt of smoke whenever you booted it up. It was mostly unusable due to the hot weather.

Books littered the room too - varying from cook books to outdated magazines. There were no classics, like Romeo and Juliett in the house; no intelligent reads either, really. Len hadn't grown up with many books available - most of his mother's possessions weren't suitable for young boys - so he'd made a habit of reading comics, manga or just watching TV his entire life. Manga was his favourite - he loved the design of it, the drawings, the stories. It was a pity his mother thought it was stupid.

Falling into the chair in front of the fossil of technology, Len pushed his thumb into the power point, watching as the screen blinked out in a flash of white. It took almost ten full minutes to boot up, so Len decided to waltz around the house leisurely, tilting paintings and photos on the wall so they were crooked, pulling rugs slightly off centre; anything that would annoy his mother eventually. He waltzed into his room, his nose screwing up at the sight of the huge, black labrador lying by the end of his bed.

"The heck are you doing in here, mutt-" He said, nudging the dog with his foot. It grunted in response, not looking like it was going to move any time soon, "Oi, geddup."

Another grunt in response. Len sighed, stepped over the overweight dog, attempting to roll her over, "C'mon, Grimm, get up so I have less fleas in my room."

Finally, he managed to get the ebony dog off the ground, deep, brown-black eyes looking up at him miserably, almost begging him for permission to remain in the room. Mercilessly, he shoved her out into the hallway, making his way back to the study. Grimm fell down by his feet and he sighed, rubbing her affectionately.

The computer finally loaded, showing he had two bars of reception for internet. He logged in and opened Google Chrome, typing 'Look Into The Mirror dot com' into the search bar. A blank, white page loaded up, with only a log-in like table.

_Username:_

_Password:_

Underneath was a small, black button with the white writing 'OK' underneath. Digging in his pocket, Len pulled out the letter. Now that he looked at it more carefully, the username and password just looked like a bunch of numbers and letters randonly thrown together, to him. Shrugging, he cracked his knuckles, typing them in.

_Username: RINCV02_

_Password: MIRCV02_

Reluctantly, he let his finger reach towards the enter button, taking a deep breath. It could be a jump scare, or a virus - anything, really. Who _knew _what he was about to get himself into? Still, if he didn't look it up, the curiosity would eat at him.

Better now than never, he decided, and slammed his finger into the enter button. It took about three minutes for his internet to process it, and he was captivated by the loading screen - even though it was just three black orbs spinning in circles.

And the moment it loaded, he vanished.


End file.
